Sexo y Ramen
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Kakashi cita al rubio para entregarle el perfecto regalo de bodas. Naruto (KakaNaru)


Sexo y Ramen

_"Who's that loungin' in my chair?"_

**Naruto (KakaNaru)**

_POV Kakashi_

He sido tu sombra toda tu vida. Desde que tus padres murieron, me aseguré que no te faltara nada con lo poco que podía darte en aquel entonces. Te consideraba como un hijo que nunca quisiera tener- sonríe para sí mismo- Y luego creciste y entonces tuve que salvarte de ti mismo; de tus travesuras, de tus locuras, de tus obsesiones…

Te convertiste en un ninja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Y en un hombre también.

Al terminar la guerra ninja ya no eras el joven de azules ojos risueños; te hiciste más duro, más frío, más cruel. Pero comenzaste a salir con la señorita Hyuuga y poco a poco fuiste recuperando tu forma de ser de antaño.

La forma de ser que me gusta y que me gustara siempre.

Pero no pude decírtelo y tampoco pude ser yo quien te salvara del vacío que te había consumido; Y por ese detalle, no era conmigo con quien compartías tus días y noches.

Y ahora…-suspira- eres mi sucesor. Serás el nuevo Hokage, tu sueño de niño bobo se ha convertido en realidad. Y también te vas a casar y sé que debería estar feliz por ti pero no puedo.

Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Naruto.

Y ya no tengo oportunidad que lo sepas. Pero lo que pasará hoy, así grites y llores…

No me arrepentiré.

_Fin POV_

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Estoy aquí!- exclama un hombre rubio, de piel canela y ojos de un azul como el cielo: Uzumaki Naruto.

-Lo sé, _Naru-chan_. Eres el único maleducado que entrar sin avisar antes- contesta un peligris, que sonríe por debajo de la máscara que aún a pesar de los años, sigue cubriendo ¾ partes de su rostro. El rubio se enfurruña, no es posible que su ex sensei aun lo siga llamando como a un niño pequeño.

Naruto apretó los labios en un puchero y se acercó hasta el escritorio del actual Hokage. Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa de forma muy ruda y encaro al peligris, hasta que sus narices estuvieran juntas.

-Pues bien, HOKAGE.- recalcó Naruto, que sabía muy bien que a Kakashi no le gustaba que le llamaran así- Ya estoy aquí. Espero que sea algo bueno lo que tienes que darme de regalos de bodas, 'ttebayo-

El peligris medio sonrió y apenas se vislumbraba por la máscara- Oh, claro que es muy bueno. Pero para mí-

-¿QUÉ?- Exclamó el rubio, separándose escandalizado porque pensó que recibiría algo de regalo de bodas que le sirviera a él y en eso notó como Kakashi bajaba su máscara- ¿Qué…qué mierdas estás haciendo Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó alarmado, asustado y en pánico. Seguro que el sensei le iba a dar una paliza, recordó que solo bajaba su máscara para partirle el culo a alguien.

-Pues te voy a dar tu regalo, _Naru-chan_…-

-Kakashi-sensei… ¡no me golpees! ¡Te juro que yo no quería quitarte de tu puesto dattebayo!- El rubio movía los brazos a los lados, enérgicamente y el sensei se incorporaba y caminaba directamente hacia él- ¡No me mate sensei! ¡Puede quedarse con el puesto un tiempecito más si quiere!-

-No digas tonterías _Naru-chan_…- dijo el peligris, acorralando a Naruto contra la pared. Ahora era él quien juntaba sus rostros hasta que las respiraciones chocaron; El rubio estaba nervioso, al parecer Kakashi no planeaba darle una golpiza, eso estaba claro, lo sentía. Pero había algo más que lo tenía nervioso y era la mirada penetrante del peligris sobre sus labios.

-Oh, bueno. A la mierda-

Y pasó.

Kakashi sujetó firmemente el mentón de Naruto y lo besó.

Así, mordisqueando y salivando los labios del rubio en un beso que duró unos cuantos segundos. Separó sus labios primero y luego su cuerpo, liberando el agarre que mantenía en el rostro del rubio.

Miró a Naruto expectante.

Esperaba una rabieta por parte del rubio, golpes, gritos y cosas volando por la oficina pero nada de eso pasó.

El rubio seguía estático contra la pared, desconcertado, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Las manos le temblaban, su corazón latía muy rápido. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Tan repentino, tan inesperado…tan Kakashi?

-¿Naruto…? – Llamó el peligris preocupado en haberle causado una gran conmoción al rubio- Gomen, pero ese es **_mi_** regalo. Nunca mencioné que fuera **_tu_** regalo.- Dijo seriamente y tomó nuevamente el rostro de Naruto con su mano.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres matarme?-

Lo siguiente lo desconcertó bastante. El rubio tenía los ojos rojos y acuosos, parecería que de repente iba a empezar a llorar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Sensei?- preguntó el rubio, cuyos ojos brillaban entre una mezcla de lágrimas y furia- ¡¿POR QUÉ KAKASHI?! ¿POR QUÉ?- estalló el casi Hokage, quitando de un manotazo el agarre que mantenía el peligris en su rostro.- Hace años dijiste en broma que estaba empezando a gustarte…- se acercó al Hokage y lo tomó de la solapa, con rudeza. - ¡Yo sabía que era una broma pero de alguna manera aquí…- señaló su propio corazón- se quedaron clavadas tus palabras!- Sacudió con fuerza al peligris que estaba estupefacto.- Ahora, me voy a casar con una mujer maravillosa a la cual quiero y deseo proteger con todas mis fuerzas… ¡Y me sales tú con esta mierda! ¡Después de tantos años!- Empujó al peligris con coraje sobre el suelo y se dio media vuelta.- No lo hubieras hecho…sensei.- soltó tristemente, dispuesto a irse.

-Lo siento Naruto- contestó el Hokage sentado sobre su trasero, seguía donde lo había botado el rubio- Pero tú tampoco cooperaste mucho para saber que sentías lo mismo…- Naruto paró en seco.

-¡Y una mierda Kakashi!- gritó, dándose la vuelta - ¡Tenías tantas obligaciones, era casi imposible acercarse a ti!- Su rostro enfurecido pasó a mostrarse con más calma. No podía culpar a nadie por las circunstancias, lo de ellos no estaba destinado a ser. Pero como el Uzumaki cabeza dura que era, tenía que probar algo. No importaba si se arrepentía después. Él también había estado esperando algo así por años.- Sensei…hazme el amor- susurró, casi inaudiblemente pero no para los oídos del mayor que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Que sea nuestra primera y última vez juntos…-

El hokage se levantó del suelo, sacudió sus ropas y se acercó al rubio. No debía arrepentirse de nada.

Le tendió una mano a Naruto y le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa, que a Naruto el pareció como el mismo infierno.

El rubio cogió la mano que le brindaban y se dejó hacer.

El mayor lo colocó sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia su rostro; Dejo un recorrido de pequeños besos por el cuello del Uzumaki, luego por sus mejillas hasta finalmente llegar a esos anhelados labios y depositar castos besos en su boca que pasaron a ser mordidas sobre el labio inferior de Naruto, el cual se aferraba a las ropas de su maestro, abochornado por las sensaciones que los besos ardientes de Kakashi dejaban en él.

No besaba nada mal, no era brusco pero tampoco lo trataba como si fuera romperse.

Era perfecto.

Ahora Kakashi pasaba su lengua, dura y rasposa por el cuello del rubio, con sus manos desabrochó el chaleco de éste y lo tiró a un lado; después retiro el cinturón y bajó los pantalones de Naruto hasta las rodillas. Su lengua pasó de estar en el cuello hasta la altura de la pelvis del rubio. Este, se removió deseoso. Deseaba que lo hiciera suyo ya. Que devorara su hombría, que le demostrara cuanto le gustaba.

Y Kakashi no tardó mucho en obedecer. Respiró sobre la evidente erección del rubio, dejando un cálido vaho que hizo al rubio estremecerse, un escalofríos recorrió su espina dorsal. El Hokage jugueteó con el resorte de la ropa interior del Uzumaki y preguntó- ¿Quieres que lo haga ya…_Naru-chan_?-

-¡Demonios! ¡Sí! ¡Métetelo en la boca ya!- contestó el rubio rápidamente, tomando con sus manos los grises cabellos.

Kakashi sonrió por la ansiedad del objeto de sus deseos y bajo lentamente la ropa interior del rubio. Lo quería torturar, lo quería hacer pedir por más aunque en el proceso también se torturara el mismo. Finalmente dejó a la vista la imponente erección del rubio y pasó su lengua, desde los gónadas hasta la punta.

-¡Ahhhh…! ¡Kashi…!-

No supo porque pero, que lo llamará _"Kashi"_ como cuando era pequeño le ponía mucho más. El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, no dejaba de hacerlo ni siquiera en esa momento.

-Uhm…dime…Naruto…- susurró el peligris con su gruesa voz, con los dientes chocando contra el falo del ninja menor.- ¿Qué quieres que haga…?-

-Maldita sea Kashi- dijo el Uzumaki, jalando los cabellos grises- Mételo en tu puta boca y más te vale que la chupes como los dioses o sino… ¡OH POR DIOS!- Kakashi no lo dejó terminar con su letanía. De un solo bocado, se metió todo el pene del rubio a la boca. Enterró sus manos en las caderas de Naruto y ejerció presión para que este se moviera, de adentro hacia fuera.

El rubio gemía como poseso, se estaba follando la boca de Kakashi y se sentía _tan bien_.

El peligris movía su boca a lo largo del falo de Naruto, su lengua se encargaba de darle un masaje especial al glande del rubio. Al llegar a la punta, sus labios succionaban lentamente hasta sentir una pequeña descarga de líquido pre seminal.

Quitó las manos de las caderas del rubio y una se dirigió a la base del pene de Naruto sosteniéndolo con fuerza en movimientos arriba abajo; y la otra mano, la llevo a los labios del rubio donde introdujo dos de sus dedos para que estos fueran chupados por el Uzumaki. Una vez ensalivados, los direccionó a la entrada del rubio e introdujo primero uno, lentamente.

-¡AHHHH…! ¡Kashi…! ¡Eso…me está gustando mucho…!- dijo entre gemidos el Uzumaki, un hilillo de saliva corriendo desde sus labios.

Luego Kakashi introdujo el otro dedo y los dos comenzaron a moverse en círculos dentro del rubio. Este se removía del deseo, de la excitación…eran sensaciones que jamás había experimentado.

Y ver a su Sensei, tan concentrado devorando su hombría, penetrándole con los dedos, haciéndolo suyo. No podía más.

Pronto culminaría dentro de la boca de Kakashi y se lo dejo saber.

-Kashi…me voy…-

El peligris sin dejar su tarea de chupar el miembro del rubio, alzó su mirada dándole a entender que estaba listo para recibir el néctar del próximo Hokage.

-¡AHHHH….KAKASHI…!- gimió, eyaculando profusamente llenando la boca de su Sensei el cual tragó todo como si de miel se tratara.

Ambos estaban agitados. Naruto sobre el escritorio, semidesnudo, sudado, excitado. Un carmín cubría sus mejillas y sus labios y sus piernas temblaban.

El peligris por su parte relamió sus labios, gustoso de probar el sabor de Naruto. Sacó sus dedos del interior del rubio y se incorporó. Ahora era su turno. Su erección dolía por no ser atendida y casi salía del pantalón.

El rubio se dio cuenta y sonrió, cansado pero malicioso. Él se iba a encargar del asunto del Hokage.

Pero no pasó.

Porque en ese momento tocaban la puerta, buscando al Hokage.

-Oh, mierda.- dijo el susodicho, arreglando rápidamente las ropas de Naruto y luego las suyas. Miró al rubio que estaba haciendo mohín, con sus labios hinchados por los besos – Esto me duele más que a ti, Naru-chan…- Trato de sonar conciliador, pero por la inoportuna visita ahora tendría que aguantar el dolor de su erección hasta que esta cediera.

-No importa, esto no acabará aquí…_Sensei_…- dijo el rubio, incorporándose del escritorio. Se acercó y dejó un beso rápido sobre la boca de su mentor.- Quiero cenar ramen- sentenció, guiño un ojo y se acercó a la puerta.- Hoy, mañana y todos los días que pueda…-

Salió de la oficina, dejando a un confundido Hokage parado en media estancia.

Suspiró derrotado.

-Hai, Naruto-kun- susurró. No podía hacer nada ya. Había firmado su sentencia. Naruto lo había condenado.

Y no se iba a arrepentir de lo que viniera. Si Naruto se casaba, se convertía en Hokage, si tenía hijos, si acontecía otra guerra.

Nada importaba ya. Porque Naruto por fin sería suyo.

_Owari~ _


End file.
